Promise
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan terus saja membuat janji, tanpa tahu bahwa beberapa janji terkadang memang takkan bisa ditepati. /AU/Elemental!siblings


Air duduk memeluk bantal penguinnya dengan kedua kaki bergelantungan di sisi tempat tidur yang sesekali digoyangkannya maju-mundur. Ia memandangi jam di dinding yang jarumnya membentuk sebuah garis tegak lurus. Air tidak tahu itu artinya jam berapa, namun ia tahu waktu yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi belum tiba. Saat jarum pendek itu sudah bergerak sedikit ke kanan, maka saat itulah Air akan berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk membangunkan sang kakak yang sudah membuat janji dengannya hari ini.

Dengkuran halus Api terdengar mengisi keheningan kamar, sementara Air terus menunggu tidak sabar dengan mata yang tak sedikit pun lepas memandang jam di dinding. Suara-suara dari luar menyentaknya. Ia segera melompat turun dar tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah pintu. Air perlu sedikit berjinjit agar bisa meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Dari ruang depan, Air mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya tengah bersiap-siap hendak pergi. Bergegas dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki kecilnya ke sana.

"Kak Taufan."

Yang dipanggil Taufan menoleh. Sepasang manik karamelnya melebar melihat sosok mungil yang berdiri di depannya dengan masih memeluk bantal penguin birunya.

"Lho, Air, tumben jam segini sudah Bangun," kata Taufan sedikit heran. Ia melirik jam dinding, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat waktu yang tertera di sana. "Wah, Air sudah bisa bangun pagi, ya. Hebat!"

Menghiraukan pujian sang kakak, Air justru memandangi Taufan dari atas hingga bawah. Kakak keduanya terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam kerjanya.

"Kak Taufan mau ke mana?" tanya Air.

"Kakak mau kerja. Tadi ada panggilan mendadak, jadi kakak harus segera ke kantor," jelas Taufan.

"Tapi ... kakak sudah janji mau menemani Air ke kolam renang hari ini. Kak Taufan bilang mau mengajari Air berenang ..."

Taufan terlihat kaget. "Eh, bukannya kita sudah pergi minggu lalu, ya?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk pipi bingung.

Air menggeleng. "Minggu lalu kakak nggak pulang ke rumah sampai dua hari, akhirnya _nggak_ jadi ke kolam renang, deh."

"Ah, benar juga ..." Taufan meringis merasa bersalah. Ia memandang adik bungsunya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ' _kakak mau ingkar janji lagi, ya_?'.

"Umm ... sepertinya hari ini Kak Taufan juga tidak bisa menemani Air ke kolam renang ..." ucap Taufan. Ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Air, kemudian mengusap kepala adik kecilnya itu. "Air pergi dengan Kak Gempa atau Kak Hali saja, ya? Ajak Api sekalian, biar seru."

"Nggak mau. Air maunya sama Kak Taufan ..." gumam Air dengan raut sedih.

"Tapi kakak nggak tau apa hari ini bisa pulang cepat ..." Taufan semakin merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi harus membatalkan janjinya pada Air. Tapi pekerjaannya juga penting, dan Taufan tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan panggilan mendadak yang tadi didapatnya.

"Ah, begini saja. Kita pergi minggu depan aja, gimana? Kali ini kakak janji pasti akan temani Air pergi berenang," ujar Taufan akhirnya.

Air terlihat ragu-ragu, namun mau tak mau ia mengangguk juga. "Janji, ya?" Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, janji." Taufan menautkan jarinya pada jari mungil Air dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Awas kalau kakak bohong lagi. Air nggak mau lagi ngomong sama Kak Taufan," Air menggembungkan pipi dan mendekap semakin erat bantalnya.

Taufan terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut Air gemas. "Tenang aja. Kakak nggak bakal bohong, kok."

.

.

.

" **Promise** "

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warning(s) : AU, elemental!siblings, older twins!HaliTauGem, younger twins!ApiAir, OOC, miss typo(s), **death chara**

Dibuat untuk fanfic trade dengan Lomiashi. Semoga suka~

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan, kak Taufan, nanti ajarin Air berenang gaya penguin, ya?" kata Air bersemangat. Ia melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya sementara Taufan sibuk menyiapkan keperluan mereka untuk pergi berenang.

"Memangnya ada berenang gaya penguin?" Taufan bertanya heran.

"Ada kok, kayak gini." Air memeragakannya dengan merapatkan kedua lengan di sisi tubuh kemudian menggerakkan badannya meliuk-liuk ke depan seolah tengah berenang membelah air.

Taufan tergelak. "Kalau tangannya cuma diam kayak gitu, yang ada nanti Air tenggelam, lho. Mau?" katanya.

"Tapi penguin _nggak_ tenggelam, kok," ujar Air bersikeras.

"Karena penguin _nggak_ diam kayak gitu, mereka juga gerakin siripnya kalau berenang."

"Oooh ..." Mulut Air membentuk huruf o dan ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Berarti Air harus gerakin sirip juga kalau berenang?"

Taufan tertawa geli mendengar ucapan sang adik. "Air 'kan nggak punya sirip, jadi tangannya aja yang digerakin, oke?"

"Oke!"

Ponsel Taufan berdering. Senyum di wajahnya langsung luntur begitu melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Air sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

Air memandangi Taufan yang bercakap-cakap di telepon dengan suara rendah. Eskpresi sang kakak yang tadinya ceria terlihat muram saat ia selesai menelepon dan kini melangkah kembali menghampiri Air.

"Air ..." Taufan duduk di sebelah adik kecilnya yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulat karamelnya.

"Kak Taufan _nggak_ bisa pergi sama Air lagi, ya?"

Taufan terkejut karena Air bisa menebaknya. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering melanggar janji, jadi Air sudah begitu hapal dengan kebiasaannya itu.

"Kakak benar-benar minta maaf ... tapi ada panggilan darurat lagi, dan kak Taufan harus segera pergi ke tempat kerja dan ..."

"Ya udah, Kak Taufan pergi kerja aja sana. Air nggak mau lagi janjian sama kakak!"

Air melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Bocah kecil itu terisak saat ia berlari meninggalkan kamar, memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya yang lain.

Taufan menghela napas berat. Air pasti sangat kecewa padanya sekarang. Kakak macam apa yang selalu melanggar setiap janji yang dibuatnya? Tapi ini juga bukan keinginannya. Taufan tidak bermaksud terus-menerus melanggar janjinya, namun pekerjaannya membuat Taufan tak punya pilihan lain.

Taufan kemudian mengganti kembali pakaian dengan seragam pemadam kebakarannya. Ya, itulah pekerjaannya sekarang. Dan itu jugalah yang membuatnya harus mengorbankan waktu-waktu berharganya bersama keluarga karena ia diwajibkan untuk selalu siap siaga jika mendapat panggilan darurat.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Taufan melangkahkan kaki ke ruang keluarga di mana keempat saudaranya tengah berkumpul untuk menikmati hari libur. Taufan juga harusnya ikut bersantai bersama mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Api menoleh ketika mendengar Taufan masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia memandang sang kakak dengan wajah cemberut dan tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Kak Upan kok jahat amat, sih, bikin Air nangis!" kata Api, jelas terlihat sebal.

Taufan menggaruk pipinya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mengawasi Gempa yang tengah berusaha menenangkan Air yang menangis terisak-isak di pelukannya.

"Ada panggilan mendadak lagi?" Halilintar memecah keheningan yang canggung dengan bertanya pada Taufan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari acara televisi yang tengah ditontonnya.

"Ya, begitulah," gumam Taufan, mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati. Jangan sampai terluka lagi seperti waktu itu, nanti aku dan Gempa yang repot."

"Duh, Hali perhatian banget sama aku~"

"Siapa juga yang perhati—"

"Biar aja Kak Upan luka! Kak Upan 'kan jahat _nggak_ penuhin janji sama Air!" Api tiba-tiba menyela, masih terlihat kesal pada Taufan karena membuat saudara kembarnya menangis.

"Api, nggak boleh bilang begitu," tegur Gempa.

Air mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab penuh bercak air mata dan ikut memandang Taufan marah. "Kak Taufan _nggak_ usah pulang lagi sekalian! Air _nggak_ mau liat Kak Taufan lagi! Air benci Kak Taufan!" ketusnya.

"Air ..."

Taufan merasa dadanya seolah tengah diremas kuat. Ini pertama kalinya Air berkata seketus itu padanya, padahal selama ini adik bungsunya itu selalu bersikap manis dan manja pada Taufan.

Sejak masih bayi Air memang cenderung lebih dekat dengan Taufan dibanding kedua kakaknya yang lain. Saat Air kecil tengah rewel, hanya Taufan yang bisa menenangkannya dan membuatnya berhenti menangis. Kadang Air juga hanya mau makan jika disuapi oleh Taufan, dan baru bisa tidur saat malam hari jika Taufan membacakan buku cerita untuknya.

Tapi kini Air berkata ia membenci Taufan, dan dari sorot matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca, Taufan tahu adiknya itu bersungguh-sungguh. Bukan sekedar 'benci' karena Taufan memaksanya makan sayur walau ia tak suka, atau 'benci' karena Taufan terus menggodanya yang masih suka mengompol saat tidur, namun benar-benar 'benci' karena Taufan tak pernah lagi bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik untuknya.

"Air, jangan bilang begitu. Kak Taufan bukannya nggak mau menemani Air, tapi pekerjaannya mengharuskannya pergi sekarang," ujar Gempa halus. Ia melirik Taufan yang terlihat terpukul dengan kata-kata Air barusan. "Lagian Air masih bisa pergi dengan Kak Gempa, Kak Hali, dan Api, 'kan?"

"Benar! Ayo kita pergi sama-sama, Air! Kita akan bersenang-senang sama Kak Hali dan Kak Gempa, biar aja Kak Upan kerja sendirian sana," Api melirik Taufan sinis.

Halilintar akhirnya menoleh dan melihat Taufan yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Matanya kemudian melirik Gempa, yang hanya bisa meringis tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kemudian berdeham keras.

"Taufan, kau tak jadi berangkat?" ucapnya.

Taufan sedikit tersentak. "A-ah, benar, aku ... harus segera berangkat ..." Ia melirik kedua adik kembarnya yang kini menolak memandangnya. "Air, Api, jangan ngambek lagi sama kak Taufan, dong ... Nanti kakak beliin es krim deh, mau ya?" ujarnya memelas.

" _Nggak_ mau! Kak Taufan ja—"

"Es krim! Api mau, Api mau!" Api langsung melonjak-lonjak girang, sementara Air hanya meliriknya jengkel.

"Oke, nanti kak Taufan beliin. Api mau rasa apa?"

"Stoberi!"

"Sip. Kalau Air?" Taufan memandang adik bungsunya itu, berharap ia sudah sedikit melunak. Tapi Air tetap terlihat keras kepala tak mau memaafkan Taufan.

"Air _nggak_ mau dibeliin es krim sama kak Taufan. Air _nggak_ mau lagi ngomong sama kak Taufan pokoknya," dengusnya kesal.

"Air, ayolah ..."

"Taufan, kalau kau tidak segera berangkat nanti bisa terlambat," Gempa akhirnya menyela.

Taufan menghela napas. "Ya, baiklah," ucapnya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. _Assalamualaikum_."

" _Waalaikumsalam."_

.

.

.

Taufan berjingkat-jingkat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Sebisa mungkin Taufan tak ingin membangunkan saudara-saudarnya yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Suara isakan kecil terdengar saat Taufan melangkah melewati kamar dengan pintu bercat cokelat gelap. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mencoba mendengar lebih seksama. Ternyata memang ada suara seseorang tengah menangis. Taufan membuka pintu sehati-hati mungkin dan mengintip ke dalam. Suara isakan itu langsung berhenti begitu Taufan melangkah masuk.

Kamar dengan banyak hiasan gambar itu berpenerangan samar, hanya dari sebuah lampu tidur yang berpendar warna-warni di samping ranjang single bed yang berisi dua bocah kecil yang terlihat tengah terlelap. Yang memakai piyama merah tidur terlentang sambil mendengkur pelan, sementara yang memakai piyama biru meringkuk memeluk bantal penguin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam busa.

"Air?" ucap Taufan pelan. Ia tahu suara isakan tadi berasal dari berasal dari Air, meski adik kecilnya itu berpura-pura sedang tidur.

Taufan berjongkok di tepi tempat tidur, memandang Air yang masih memlih untuk mendekap bantalnya dan tak mau memandang Taufan.

"Air kenapa nangis?" tanya Taufan lembut. Tak ada sahutan dari adik bungsunya itu, membuat Taufan mendesah kecewa. "Air masih marah sama kak Taufan?" tanyanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Api.

Air tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Ia memeluk penguinnya semakin erat, namun isakan tertahan kembali terdengar mengisi keheningan kamar.

"Kak Taufan benar-benar minta maaf karena tadi nggak bisa menepati janji lagi sama Air," ucap Taufan lirih. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Air yang ditutupi helaian rambut hitam berantakan.

"Kak Taufan ..." suara Air akhirnya terdengar, teredam dari balik bantalnya. "Tadi Air mimpi buruk ..."

"Mimpi buruk apa?" tanya Taufan, lega karena Air akhirnya mau membuka suara.

"Air mimpi ... kak Taufan pergi ninggalin Air ... kak Taufan pergi, dan _nggak_ pernah pulang lagi ... Air takut ..." Isakan Air kembali terdengar, seiring tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Sshh ... tak perlu takut ... kak Taufan nggak akan pergi ninggalin Air," ucap Taufan menenangkan.

"Tapi kak Taufan memang selalu ninggalin Air ..."

"Umm ... yah, itu 'kan buat pekerjaan. Kak Taufan sekarang udah kerja, jadi _nggak_ bisa sering main bareng sama Air lagi kayak dulu ..."

"Kak Gempa dan kak Hali juga kerja, tapi mereka masih bisa main sama Air sama Api."

"Eh, kerjaan mereka 'kan beda ..."

"Kak Taufan cari-cari alasan terus, ah. Bilang aja kalau kak Taufan emang udah _nggak_ sayang lagi sama Air, 'kan?"

"Bukan gitu, Air ... kak Taufan sayang Air, kok. Sayang banget malah." Taufan mengubah posisinya, yang tadinya berjongkok kini duduk di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur. Tangannya masih bergerak mengusap rambut Air, sementara aidiknya itu mengintip ke arahnya dari balik bantal.

"Air tau kenapa kak Taufan memilih bekerja jadi pemadam kebakaran?" tanya Taufan. Air menggeleng kecil. "Karena kak Taufan bisa selalu ingat Air kalau sedang bekerja. 'kan pemadam kebakaran harus selalu berdampingan dengan air untuk memadamkan kebakaran yang terjadi."

"Berarti kak Taufan juga selalu ingat Api? 'kan kak Taufan kerja kalau ada api yang bakar rumah orang," kata Air polos.

Taufan terkekeh. "Iya, benar. Api-api itu sama bandelnya kayak Api yang ini," ia menunjuk adik kecilnya yang satu lagi yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya. "Dan cuma air yang bisa memadamkan api itu, membuatnya jadi jinak dan nggak bandel lagi," lanjut Taufan, tersenyum samar.

"Jadi, air berguna, ya, dalam kerjaan kak Taufan?"

"Tentu saja sangat berguna. Makanya kak Taufan selalu senang setiap kali bisa memadamkan rumah-rumah orang saat kebakaran. Itu membuat kakak ingat sama Air, yang juga selalu bisa memadamkan rasa capek kakak setelah pulang bekerja," kata Taufan, nyengir.

"Kak Taufan ih, bisanya ngomong manis aja. Memangnya Air mau maafin kakak kalau kak Taufan ngomong kayak gitu?" Air menggembungkan pipi cemberut.

Taufan tertawa kecil. "Lho, jadi Air masih marah sama kak Taufan?"

Air terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak. " _Nggak_ lagi, deh. Tapi kak Taufan harus janji _nggak_ boleh ninggalin Air, ya," katanya.

"Iya, iya. Mana mungkin kakak ninggalin adik kakak yang imut ini, sih?" Taufan mengacak rambut Air gemas.

"Awas, lho, kalau kak Taufan bohong. Pokoknya kakak harus janji selalu pulang."

"Iya, iya, kakak janji."

Taufan mengucapkannya tanpa beban sedikit pun. Ia lupa, bahwa dirinya punya kebiasaan buruk untuk tak pernah menepati janji dengan adiknya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kak Taufan cuma harus ke kantor sebentar untuk mengantar berkas. Setelah itu langsung pulang dan kita akan pergi ke kolam renang. Oke?"

"Okee!" Kedua adik kembarnya bersorak senang, membuat Taufan tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi keduanya gemas.

"Kalau begitu kalian langsung siap-siap, ya. Pokoknya nanti saat kak Taufan pulang, kita langsung berangkat," kata Taufan lagi. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya dan beranjak bangun.

"Tenang aja! Api sama Air udah siap-siapin semuanya dari semalam, kok. Iya, 'kan, Air?" ucap Api bersemangat.

"Um!" balas Air tak kalah antusias.

"Bagus." Taufan mengecek arlojinya, lalu memeriksa barang-barangnya memastikan ia tak ketinggalan apa pun. "Sekarang kalian masuk ke dalam, ya. Kak Gempa sama kak Hali mana?"

"Kak Gempa tadi katanya mau ke supermarket bentar. Kak Hali lagi nonton TV."

"Oke. Bilang sama mereka kak Taufan pergi, ya."

"Oke, kak Taufan."

Taufan melambai pada kedua adik kecilnya, kemudian bergegas keluar untuk mengambil motornya dan segera melesat menuju kantor.

.

.

.

Telepon rumah berdering. Gempa yang tengah sibuk mengetik laporan di ruang tamu bergegas bangkit untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan seseorang di seberang telepon, sebelum akhrinya meletakkan gagangnya kembali. Gempa kemudian berjalan ke ruang keluarga, di mana kedua adik kembarnya tengah asyik menonton serial kartun di televisi.

"Api, Air, kak Taufan bilang katanya akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Kalian nggak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau harus nunggu sebentar lagi?" ujarnya.

"Kak Upan _nggak_ pulang malam lagi, 'kan? Kalau malam, _nggak_ jadi pergi berenang, dong!" kata Api, sedikit protes.

"Katanya sih cuma sebentar, _nggak_ akan sampai malam. Kalian sabar saja sedikit, ya?"

"Oke, kak Gempa," sahut Air, mengangguk kecil. Meski sudah seringkali dikecewakan oleh sang kakak, namun Air tetap percaya kakaknya itu pasti akan memenuhi janjinya. Pasti.

.

.

.

"Huh, benar 'kan, kak Upan bohong lagi."

Api menggerutu sebal dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir mengerut kesal. Sementara saudara kembarnya, Air, hanya duduk diam di sofa tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"Kak Taufan pasti punya alasan kenapa pulang terlambat lagi," kata Gempa, mencoba menenangkan.

"Harusnya _nggak_ usah janji kalau kak Upan memang _nggak_ pernah mau nepatin!" seru Api, terlihat makin kesal.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Api. Kakak pusing dengar suara kamu," kata Halilintar. Ia melirik jam di dinding, sudah hampir pukul enam sore. "Taufan tak bilang apa-apa, Gem?" tanyanya kemudian, melirik sang adik kembar.

"Tidak. Tadi Taufan hanya bilang dia akan pulang sedikit telat, tidak sampai larut," balas Gempa.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Banyak yang bilang, saudara kembar punya ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dari siapa pun. Dan keduanya kini merasakan firasat buruk tentang Taufan, saudara kembar mereka. Terakhir kali mereka memiliki firasat buruk seperti ini adalah saat Taufan ...

Bunyi dering telepon kembali menginterupsi. Gempa segera berlari untuk mengangkatnya, berharap mendapat kabar dari sang kakak. Dan ternyata memang benar. Gempa memang mendapat kabar, namun bukan dari Taufan, melainkan tentang Taufan.

"Kak Gempa kenapa?" Air yang mengikuti Gempa, berdiri di samping kakaknya itu dan menatap bingung ekspresi sang kakak yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"A-Air ..." Gempa terlihat kesulitan berkata-kata. Ia membungkuk, mencoba menghirup udara yang serasa menipis di dadanya. "Air ... to-tolong panggilkan kak Hali dan Api, ya? Bilang sama mereka kita harus ke rumah sakit ..."

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit, kak?"

Dan Air sudah bisa menebak jawabannya bahkan sebelum Gempa membuka suara.

"Kak Taufan ..."

.

.

.

Air ingat, dua tahun lalu saat Taufan baru mulai berkerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran. Ia pernah terluka, cukup parah, bahkan sampai membuat Halilintar yang biasanya selalu bersikap datar jadi panik setengah mati.

Saat itu Air melihat kakaknya itu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, nyaris tak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota badannya, namun senyum cerah tetap terukir di wajahnya yang setengah hancur karena luka bakar. Beruntung Taufan bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala setelah menjalani perawatan selama kurang lebih satu bulan.

Tapi kali ini tak ada senyum maupun tawa. Tak ada cengiran khas sang kakak, yang berusaha menenangkan saudara-saudaranya sementara ia tergeletak penuh luka dan tak berdaya. Sosok yang selalu berusaha terlihat ceria itu, kini perlahan menghilang saat tubuhnya perlahan diturunkan ke dalam liang yang tergali rapi, untuk kemudian ditimbun kembali dengan tanah hingga sosoknya sepenuhnya tak terlihat lagi.

Api menangis meraung-raung, memanggil sia-sia nama Taufan yang jasadnya kini terkubur beberapa meter jauhnya di bawah mereka. Sementara Air hanya berdiri diam di sebelah Gempa, mendekap erat boneka penguinnya. Hadiah yang dulu diberikan Taufan untuk Air saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

Taufan dulu berjanji akan memberikan Air sebuah robot besar keren untuk ulang tahunnya. Tapi saat hari itu datang, dan Air sudah menanti penuh harap, sang kakak justru pulang membawa sebuah boneka penguin berukuran sedang berwarna biru cerah. Air jelas sangat kecewa, namun ia tetap menerima hadiahnya dengan senang hati. Karena itu adalah pemberian Taufan, kakak yang paling disayanginya.

Air tahu, Taufan seringkali melanggar janji-janji yang diberikannya pada Air. Sebagian besar karena kakaknya itu memang memiliki sifat pelupa yang akut, namun sebagian yang lain Air tak pernah mengerti alasannya. Seperti janji yang diucapkan Taufan tempo hari, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Air. Dan lihat saja, lagi-lagi Taufan melanggar janjinya.

"Kak Taufan ..." Air meremas erat boneka biru di tangannya. Matanya memanas, dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak. "Kak Taufan ..."

Air tak keberatan jika Taufan tak bisa menepati janji lagi untuk menemaninya berenang. Ia tak masalah jika Taufan membelikannya es krim rasa vanila, meski ia sudah berkali-kali bilang lebih suka cokelat. Air akan dengan senang hati bangun awal setiap pagi agar bisa mengantarkan sang kakak pergi bekerja di depan pintu. Tapi semua itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi sekarang, 'kan?

Mulai sekarang, tak akan ada lagi janji-janji yang terucap dari mulut Taufan namun tak pernah ditepatinya.

"Kak Taufan ... jangan pergi ... kak Taufan janji _nggak_ akan ninggalin Air ..."

Air menangis terisak. Untuk sekali saja, ia ingin Taufan menepati janjinya. Air tidak akan meminta apa pun lagi selain itu, asalkan Taufan bisa tetap di sini bersama mereka.

Karena ia sudah berjanji.

Tapi terkadang, sebuah janji memang tak pernah diciptakan untuk bisa ditepati.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N :

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Berkenan meninggalkan sedikit komentar?


End file.
